Unique like Me WolverineXOC love story
by Chainlee
Summary: Logan finds a young woman with amazing powers but yet she doesn't know how to control it and she doesn't know who she is and where'd she came from. Can Logan help her overcome her past? And hopefully, he won't fall hard for her.
1. Chapter 1

++Unique like Me++

Part 1

The city was silent as the night had deepened into midnight yet there was always something happening. Always someone looking for trouble, there was always the damsel in distress and she was it. She was the unfortunate soul that was silenced into night and followed by the shadows of the injustice. She was in the dire need of help and maybe even more, she needed someone to help but all her screams came to deaf ears. Who could help her now?

**Abeni's POV**

"H-HELP" The sound of my cracking voice echoed off the walls of the nearby buildings but yet they were not heard. The alleys had become a maze and I was the hopeless mouse with no direction, I glanced back as the two men ran after me. I tripped; falling into a puddle but immediately was back on my feet and started off once more. Tremors from their large feet made me panic as it became more louder, I shook my head, tears threatening to come out but I held it in like I did all the time.

A dead end, how cliché, I turned my head to see my attackers smirking cockily, "Looks like our little flower bud is trapped!" the short on exclaimed, laughing sickly as he came close but stopped short. My eyes closed tightly, "No...No..."I whispered to myself, helplessly. "No…NO!!!" My eyes opened wide as my scared face had become feral and growling. The men backed away as my eyes glowed and narrowed, a blast of green energy blast came at them, executing them in an instant, I backed away as my eyes went back to normal, I fell to the ground, energy used up, she winced as a pair of feet came down and towards me.

**Logan's POV**

I rolled around in bed uneasily, pulling the sheets up and over my face and body. Memories flashed through my head continuously, I shook my head as my claws came out and slashed at the sheets, sending them into a rippling mess.

I sat up, panting; I glanced around and then downwards to the bits of green fabric. I sighed inwardly, getting out of bed in frustration. I suited up into my costume, maybe some villains had late time hours or maybe some humans were just robbing a little girl. I just needed something to get my mind off well…my mind. I needed to stop thinking about Jean and her beautiful red hair, I needed to stop thinking about the past and start thinking about now. I needed to stop thinking all together!!

I walked silently through the halls but stopped as Jean poked her head out her door and sleepily rubbed her eyes, she looked over to me, "Logan…? Where are you going at this time?" she asked, walking towards me, her hour glass figure swaying and her silky green gown swayed lightly in the wind. I stared, shaking my head and turned my head away, "Just going to get some air, Jean. Don't worry." I say, softly as I feel her slender fingers touching my shoulder, Jean leaned up and kissed my cheek, "Please do…" she whispered into my ear, and I shivered at her voice but only nodded and started off.

Once I arrived outside, I immediately jumped onto my motorcycle, kicked the stand up and started up the motorcycle and drove out of the driveway and down the road. I shook my head trying to clear my head, the beat of the wind against my face helped but I stopped enjoying it once I heard a scream of help. My eyes narrowed as I drove faster into the city, I heard the scream and parked my motorcycle. I jumped onto a building roof top; I glanced down towards the alley. I studied the girl; I could only see the top of her head which seemed to be like silk strings of black shuffling over her mocha skin.

But then something amazing happened, I couldn't believe it as energy blast shot out her eyes and toasted the two men. I stared in a daze but eyes averted to the girl as she fell to the ground, unconscious. I immediately jumped down and got a full view of her, she was beyond beautiful! Her smooth mocha skin glowed as the moonlight had came upon her, her shoulder length black silky hair swayed and bunched up, her bangs covered her eyes. She wore night shorts that came up to her thighs, her long pale blue t-shirt was bunched up so her fit mocha stomach could be seen and two golden bracelet hung from her wrist.

I got over her beauty though as I picked her up in my arms, she was so light like an angel's feather and I stared at her as I brought her over to the motorcycle and placed her up front so she leaned against the front and my body kept her there as I drove back to the Institution.


	2. Chapter 2

++Unique like Me++ Part 2

**Logan's POV:**

When I came back home, I immediately went to Xavier's office, it was still Midnight and everyone was still asleep. Xavier and Hank were doing some late night research so they wouldn't be asleep until early in the morning. Xavier glanced up surprised as I came in with the beautiful girl I had saved. Of course, I knew he wouldn't be thinking such thoughts. Hank didn't glance up as he went through several of papers; Xavier rolled over to me and stared at the young woman then me, "new mutant?" he questioned,

I nodded and said" yeah, I just found her in the alley, she fried two thugs with uh beams from her eyes." Hank glanced up now, interested, "Energy blast or maybe its Energy conversions…" he mumbled to himself.

Xavier seemed to be in thought and said" Well, looks like she's exhausted. Logan, find her a room and in the morning, I'll try to get her name. Most likely, she'll be an emotional wreck in the morning though…hmm scratch that, in the afternoon I'll get to her. In the morning, Logan I want you to talk to her makes her feel comfortable and give her a tour around here. She'll be calm by the time I can get to her, alright. Goodnight, I'll be heading to bed, Hank we'll get to this later. Goodnight." He rolled out of the room and disappeared down the hallway towards his room.

I only nodded as Hank kept a thoughtful face as he placed the paperwork in files. I stood there for a while, staring down at the young women, I turned and walked out the room and down the hall way towards the empty room next to mine. 'She has to be about 18…or 19 years old' I thought to myself as I found myself, moving her hair out her face, 'she's so beautiful..' I thought to myself, I came into the room and growled at myself. 'No, Logan. Don't.' I thought to myself, scolding myself for even thinking those thoughts. 'Who gives of hell how old this woman is?!' I thought to myself angrily but I knew deep inside, I wanted to know every little detail of this woman in my arms.

I didn't want to let her go, I laid her down in the bed gently and covered her with the pale blue sheets. I leaned down but stopped myself, I couldn't believe I was about to kiss her forehead!! I stepped back; I turned and walked out and toward my room. I felt so exhausted by the time; I came into my room and stripped my costume off. I set my alarm clock; I fell onto the soft awaiting bed and fell asleep.

**Abeni's POV:**

I felt strong arms around me, they were arm and comforting. I felt like I could be here all the time, I heard voices but they were all distorted so I ignored it and slept into a deep sleep. But soon felt the comforting warm arms of whoever disappear yet there was something I was laying on. It was soft and warm but not like the warmth, it would do. I cuddled up into the soft feathery pillow, my small mocha hands slid over the pillow.

**The peacefulness was soon corrupted, the dream I was having turned black and city buildings sprung from the ground and glinted in the moonlight. I stood there, my outfit had changed to long black denim jeans, a chain hung from my waist hooked from the front to black and hung at my waist. I wore a black long sleeve shirt and over that a blue short sleeve shirt. I glanced around, frantically and turned then started to run, my heavy black boots hit the pavement of the streets as laughing echoed throughout the streets.

I skidded to a stop in front of two girls; they smirked at me with the look of evil. They were twins; their faces were of power white. One had purple hair and the other one had hot pink hair, they both wore pig-tails in their hair that hung curly at their shoulders, they wore striped long sleeve shirts that were purple and pink. They wore a black plaid mini skirt, one was purple striped and the other pink striped. They wore knee length leather boots, they smirked, "Bitter…Sweet…" they whispered, laughing, menacingly. "Bitter…Sweet…" they whispered, the whispering went through my mind and I shook my head as they threw a bomb that ticked frantically. **

"NO!!!" I yelled and I sat up, panting and glanced around frantically. Sun crept through the curtains; I shook my head as I brought my knees to my chest, "where am…I…?" I asked myself, I glanced around as the door opened and a muscular man with a rugged look came in.

I stared at him, searching his features, his eyes were a light brown, his hair was jet black, his muscles stuck out of the tight black shirt he wore and his jeans fitted him perfect. He grunted a bit, snapping me out of my daze. "Relax." He says as I backed up over to the edge of bed as he came closer. "I…I just want to talk to you. Listen, My name is Logan and last night, I brought you here after you ohm well you…" he started but his voice cracked as he started to say what I did.

I knew though, it was blurry but I knew and I shook my head a bit, "I know..." I mumbled, "And you must think I'm a freak, huh?" Logan shook his head as he reached towards me, hesitant at her first but touched my shoulder and said' of course not. I'm just like you…" he stood back, I stared as a glint of silver came to view and three claws slid through his skin which made me shiver but more interested than anything. I crawled over to him slowly; I grabbed his arms with my hands and brought it close to me.

His claws came close to my face yet I wasn't afraid, I ran my hand over the claws gently and said' doesn't it…hurt?" Logan seemed to be thinking about it, "Only a bit but the pain is numb." He says, he retracted them back into his skin and stared at me, I tilted my head a bit at him. "What's your name?" he asked, I thought about it and smiled, and "Abeni…" I say softly.

Logan smiled down at me softly, "Alright Abeni, Here." He says, he handed me a bundle of clothing. "I borrowed them from one of the girl mutants around here." He says, "get showered, I'll be outside of your door, ready for you." He turned and walked out of my room. I smiled, "alright then." I say, blushing a bit but got out of bed and headed towards what I thought was the bathroom. "Logan…huh?" I asked, myself, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

++Unique like Me++ Part 3

**Jean's POV:**

After my shower, I got dressed in a green halter top and a jean skirt then slipped on my green shoes. I ran my fingers through my red hair that bounced at my shoulders, I grinned as I glanced at the mirror. 'Logan…will love this.' I thought to myself as I walked out my room, bumping into Scott. "Oh!" I exclaimed, I glanced up, seeing his face and he smiled at me, handsomely. "Hey Jean…" he greeted, grinning.

I smiled gently, "Oh…hey…Scott…" I say as Logan passed us, I watched him go and moved out Scott's way and went after him only to stop as he entered a room. I could hear his voice and someone else's, a strange voice I've never heard before. I wish I could get a closer look! But as soon as he went inside, he had exited and stood there leaning against the wall besides the door.

I came towards him casually, running my delicate fingers over his shoulders making him jump a bit. It seems he had been in deep thought, Logan looked down at me for a minute and said" Morning." It sounded a bit rude but not harsh or hateful, I didn't take any heed in it though as I smiled at him. "How are you?" I asked him, Logan just nodded a bit and said' I'm alright, we got a new student." I tilted my head, I smiled and said' Oh who's is this new mutant?" Logan had a smile on his face when he said her name, _'Abeni…'_ I thought to myself, bitterly. I snapped out of my thoughts as the door opened.

This _Abeni_ girl came out of the room, Logan seemed to be delighted with her appearance which made me just overflow with jealously and anger. She glanced around then at Logan and smiled, "I'm ready to go." She says, smiling. She wore sweat shorts that could be tied at the sides and came up to her thighs and with that she wore a blue tube top and a jean jacket. "Sorry, I couldn't be coordinated with clothing…" says Logan, She just giggled a bit and said" it's alright, Logan. I like it." Logan ignored me completely as he led this…this…Abeni girl down the hallway and downstairs to the kitchen. I growled, my hands clenched into a tight fist as the light bulb from above cracked. I headed downstairs, unhappily.

**Abeni's POV:**

I followed after Logan, he led me to the kitchen and told me I should eat before we did anything today. I took his advice, the red head I saw before seemed to be a bit angry and I knew why, I think. I shrugged it off though as I pulled out my chair and went to sit down but it pushed back and I fell. I grunted in slight pain, my eyes darted around and then rested on the red head. Logan immediately was by my side as he helps me but up and pushed the chair in as I sat down. I smiled, "Thank you, Logan." I said, softly as I leaned over and brought some bacon, pancakes and eggs onto my plate.

I then noticed an other people at the table, a very young girl that had long brown hair, a young man with blonde hair, another guy with sunglasses, and a mocha woman with snow white hair, a bald man, two blue men which made me giggle a bit and young woman with a white streak over her hair. They stared at me as I stared back, I blushed a bit and glanced down, "Uh, Oh…we don't mean to be so rude to you Miss." Says the bald man, I glanced up and waved it off, "Nah, it's all good." I say, grinning.

He smiled, "I should introduce myself, and I am Professor Xavier. This is Hank, that's Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Scott, Bobby, Ororo and _Jean_." He says, smiling kindly. When I heard Jean, my eyes rested on the red head whose eyes met mine, there was fire beneath those soft green eyes so I better be wary and not get burned. I finished my food then stood, I stretched, "I'm ready, Logan." I say to him, Logan nodded as he folded his paper and got up with his coffee and led me out of the kitchen.

**Normal POV:**

Jean stood without eating her food and walked out of the room, "I bet any of you that'll it'll be a cat fight." Says Rogue, watching Jean walk out. "I'd bet that!" Bobby and Kurt yelled, Kitty glared at them and said" You three are so immature, Jean would never bring herself so low to even go at it for _Logan_. Right, Scott? Scott?"

Scott eyes squinted a bit but he snapped out of it, he looked at Kitty, "Uh, right. She wouldn't do that…" he says, uncertain but yet jealous as he watched where Jean sat. "Enough of this! I want you all just to eat and welcome Abeni with open arms!" exclaimed Ororo, smiling sweetly at them as they grinned and begin eating once more.

Jean followed after the two silent, she levitated as Logan turned his head and glanced around. He turned back towards Abeni, he led her towards the defense room. Jean smirked as she made the defense system activate with her telepathic abilities, the jean started up, she cranked it up to level 3. Logan claws came out, his eyes narrowed as he ran at the machines and slashed at them. Razor sharp disc missed Logan, they came straight at Abeni, her eyes widened but they glowed once more like before, she shot at the disc, they broke and crumpled to the ground.

Logan ran towards the control box, dodging the attacks of the machines as Abeni rolled away from them barely. She gasped as a machine's tentacles came at her, Abeni hands glowed and it stopped in mid-air. She gasped, squinting her eyes towards the control room and clenched her eyes tight as her hand was held out towards it. The machines froze as did Logan as he stared at her, he turned towards the control box and slashed at it. The defense room went down, he panted as he came over to her and smirked. "Nice, moves and looks like you have another power unexplained." He says, chuckling. Abeni grinned as Logan glanced up towards the control room but no one was there.

"Malfunctioning machine." He grumbled, he led Abeni out of there quickly and down the hall. Everywhere they had gone, something had happened, in the cells, Abeni had gotten slammed into one. In the lab, she almost got electrocuted or stabbed by flying needles. By the time they reached outside, Abeni was happy to rest against the tree and relax. Logan knew who was doing it but said nothing, "Listen I'm sorry…I didn't mean for so many things to happen…" he started, "It's okay…I know who's doing it…It's…" she started


	4. Chapter 4

++Unique like Me++ Part 4

**Abeni's POV:**

"Jean…"I say as I turned to see the red coming towards up with a smile. My eyes narrowed as she came towards us, my back pressed against the hard bark of the tree, I tensed up a lot, and I didn't like this Jean person. Logan turned towards Jean as she grabbed onto his arm, "Hey Logan…" she greeted, Logan eyes narrowed and said" I know what you're doing Jean, quit it." Jean frowned deeply as she hugged his arm close, "I just don't want to lose you, Logan." She says sweetly, Logan eyes soften and said" nothing is going take me away from you, not again."

I felt so out of place right now, I glanced at them, listened to them. Logan seemed to be so into his nuzzling and comforting Jean that I had time to escape from it all. I sighed; I started off, escaping through the prickly bushes as I started back up a trail that led back to the mansion. I closed my eyes as I stopped, feeling the wind against my face. I needed to remember, I didn't want to stay here for the rest of my life and not know where I belong.

I glanced back as I came into the house, I thought about Logan and Jean and it made me feel a bit angry but I soon calmed down knowing I'd never have a chance with him and I just met the guy. I came into the living room, staring at the screen as the news came on.

"Hello, I am reporter Lee Cameron and we are in Justice City. In Justice City, the city is kept clean and crime free with the thanks of our super heroine, XY9. And here is a man named Devon Clover to explain to us about the XY9 and what she really is." Lee Cameron says as the camera switched to a young man with pale white skin and black dimmed glasses. He spoke but I heard nothing, I felt mere flashbacks flash into my mind quickly and soon slip but soon they were over stimulating and I couldn't hold them in. I tried to but my head started to shake as I came towards the TV screen slowly.

I stared, drowning out the other reporter as flashes of memories went through my head. There was sleek helmet of silver and black, it opened up like tentacles and covered my head as armor appeared onto my body then it flashed to Devon, him typing on the computer and us arguing. I winced as the memories started to go to fast; I shook my head and fell to the ground, unconscious. The shuffling of feet was heard as they mutants came over to help me.

**Xavier's POV:**

I rolled over to the girl, instructed Kurt to bring her down to the lab and for Hank to follow. "I wonder what happened…maybe that's her home…maybe that was her hero. What do you think Professor?" questioned Hank as he followed after me, I scratched my chin in thought and said" I'll have to search her mind to be sure but I believe so. But how she got here is a mystery." "Yes, it is, isn't? Justice City is far beyond this place isn't? How'd she get here?" Hank asked, scratching his chin.

Scott jogged after but then stopped. "Shall I tell Logan?" he asked, I looked back and nodded, "Yes, please do and tell him to come to me immediately." I turned my head away from him as we disappeared through the lab doors.

**Scott's POV:**

Turning sharply, I ran downstairs and outside. I remember Logan taking Abeni down the trail so I followed down towards the trees. My eyes widened as I watched Logan making out with Jean, my eyes narrowed and my anger flared. Before I had the chance to calm down, beams flew out my eyes and blasted the tree behind them. Logan broke out the kiss quickly, growling at me with a smug smirk. How I hated that smirk and how I hated him!

I put my hands to my glasses but stopped, I grunted, "I don't have time for this…" I grumbled.

I glanced away and said" I just came out here to tell you that Abeni fainted so Xavier told me to come and get you. He needs you in the lab immediately. He stared at me for a minute, he retracted his claws and ran passed me quickly going towards the mansion. I heard Jean grunt in annoyance but I turned and walked away, _'What a tramp…'_ I thought to myself, my fist clenching tighter.

**Logan's POV:**

My lips were pressed against her soft ones making he groan in complete pleasure and bring her closer. It felt so passionate but soon was broken when Scott blasted the tree behind us. I growled, turning towards him, smirking smugly though since I knew I had won. But when he told me Abeni had fainted and was in the lab, I forgot all about that and ran passed him.

My boots dug deep into the earthy ground as I dashed into the house and towards the lab. I busted inside, panting somewhat, "Where is she?" I asked, glancing around and noticed her body gently laying on the steel flat surface. I came over slowly, running my large hand over her arm and said' what happened?"

"She fainted." Says Xavier, "But besides that, Logan... Her name is Abeni Trekk, she is 19 years old and that's all I could read from her mind, her childhood is blurry. Her father was weapon scientist." Xavier explained, I stared down at the young woman below and said' Abeni…and she doesn't remember any of this?" "We have to help her remember it but slowly." Says Xavier.

"It'll take maybe some weeks but she'll get it on her own after Xavier has given her a few major memories." Says Hank, I looked down at her and stroked her hair. "How will this work?" I asked, "I'll transfer her dormant memories into her every day." Xavier said, "It'll hurt but not as much as the memory of how she got here."

"But we shouldn't over stimulate her or it'll kill her mentally and slowly develop into a physical problem. For now…we must keep her here and give her memories slowly. I'm sure, it'll be a success." Says Xavier, smiling softly as Abeni moved around and her eyes flickered open. They stared into mine for a minute but soon closed as she slowly sat up, Abeni rubbed her head and said" It's something about that XY9 that's sparking but I just don't know what...ugh…"I placed my hand on her shoulder, smiling gently and said" Don't try to think too much, kid." I noticed she seemed tensed when I touched her; I took my hand off her shoulder.

She stood; Xavier was silent for a minute and said" Abeni have Jean and Kitty take you out to go shopping." I thought she'd be happy to get her own cloths but she was frowning, "I want Logan to take me, I'm sorry Professor but Jean is out to get me and I only trust Logan at the moment!" Xavier nodded, "Alright, Logan. Bring her to the mall and buy here the necessities." He says, he turned and dismissed us. I smiled, "Alright, kid. I'll bring you to the mall." I says softly, I smiled, seeing that bright smile upon her face that made my heart melt.


	5. Chapter 5

++Unique like Me++ part 5

**Abeni's POV:**

I grinned as my hair flapped in the way under the helmet; I held onto Logan's waist and leaned my head onto his back. He drove us to the mall but as we got there, I let go of his waist as he parked. I jumped off his motorcycle, He pushed the kicks down as I ran towards the mall grinning, he followed after but walked slowly and glanced around. I smiled, spinning around and ran into the mall happily. I glanced around at all the new people, the new smells and the bright colors. I loved it, I loved being here and Logan came over to me as I spotted a store that says Hot Topic.

"There!" I exclaimed, grinning merrily as I tugged him over to the store and ran through the gothic looking store. Chain belts hung up from hooks, shirt folded neatly on tables and jackets were hung neatly as well. The posters of different bands plastered the walls as the darkest store in the mall lit with flashing colors of purple and red, the music from within the store made my hips move as I lightly went through the folded cloths.

I finally found something I liked, I took a chain corset vest and ripped skull patched denim jeans, I grabbed some checkered sneakers and flew into the dressing room. Logan glanced around, he looked back to where I was and followed me to the dressing room, and he sat down outside of my dressing room and yawned. I got dressed happily, "Sorry about before, I didn't mean for you to see all that…" he mumbled, I was confused but knew what he was talking about. I finally realized, he was talking about this morning! I shook my head even though he couldn't see.

"It's alright. I left before I could see anything more than I wanted to see." I said, slipping on my jeans. I heard him grunt, "Would you like to tell you why...me and Jean.." he trailed off, I was silent and without thinking twice, "NO!" I blurted out angrily, "I DON'T! Ugh!" I slammed open the door, hitting him in the back as I walked out with my old cloths folded in hand. I paid for the things with the card that Xavier had given Logan who gave it to me.

**Logan's POV**

I was so surprised at what happened that it took me a few minutes to notice the small pain in my back and that she just exploded with anger. I jumped onto my feet, following after her to the cashier, "Maybe that wasn't the best subject to small talk about. I mean I was just wondering since maybe you could und-" I rambled on, scratching my head as she whipped around towards me. I looked at her and raised an eye brow, I saw that anger and hatred in her eyes but it wasn't towards me but something else.

"Logan! Quit it!" she snapped at me, I stepped back, "I don't wanna know about you and JEAN!!" she yelled, I frowned deeply. "I don't even like Jean! And if it's okay with you, I'd prefer to walk home!" she snapped, she grabbed her bag and marched off into a crowd of people. She left me here, feeling confused and stupid. I looked away but instead of going after her and saying 'sorry', I did what 'Wolverine' would do, I left her there in that mall without any direction whatsoever.

I got home, grumbling about Abeni is ungrateful and stupid, and I parked my motorcycle and slipped inside the house without notice. I walked upstairs and towards my room but bumped into Jean, she smiled and said' you seem tense, what's wrong?" "Abeni." I grumbled, I forgot all about Abeni as Jean kissed my lips and told me to let her soothe the frustration. I let her do so as we slipped into her room, I knew what was going to happen and I needed it, oh how I needed it.

**Abeni's POV**

He left me here! He **actually **left me here in the mall, I have no idea where I was going! I sat on the bench inside the mall, looking outside the glass front doors, it was now raining heavily. It made me even more depressed, I glanced down and grabbed my bag as I dragged myself from my spot but there was an explosion. I glanced up, frightened, A man wearing a helmet ran out of the jewelry store followed by a man with snow white hair who carried a bag full of jewels. "Come on pick up the pace guys!!" he yelled, he ran out the mall sending scattered papers into the air. A rather large fat guy came fumbling out and ran out after his fellow man.

The man with the helmet sent a terrible tremor through the mall. I struggled to keep my ground as I fell flat to the floor and groaned. He ran passed me but I grabbed his foot, he fell down and glared back at me, his eyes widened as he was sent blasting out the mall into the guy with snow white hair sending the jewels into the air. I staggered up as I ran out with my bag and caught the jewels. I glanced around frantically, tightened my eyes as the lamp post shot over at them and wrapped around them as well as the wires. My eyes opened, I blinked, "Uh see ya!" I said, running away down the street. They glared after me and struggled hearing the police cars.

The large man fat man unstuck them and they escaped from the police, growling in anger. I ran home or tried to, the rain came down more heavily, sending winds hurling at me like soft punches. My cloths stuck to me as I finally found the mansion, I climbed over the fence since the gate was locked. I walked up the trail leading into the house, dragging the sack full of jewels and my own shopping bag. I came in slowly, dropping my things in front of Scott, I looked up to him wearily and fell over in exhaustion but I felt safe as I was caught into his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

++Unique like Me++ Part 6

**Scott's POV**

I couldn't believe what just happened! I was just about to go for a ride to the liquor store to get a cigarette to get my mind off of Logan and Jean's moans of pleasure. It made me sick to my stomach but instead of getting a cigarette, I got Abeni, she came out of nowhere, she was dripping wet and shivering. I brought her to my room and dried her off the best I could, I breathed in and closed my eyes, and I snuck a gown from Shadow cat then begin to undress her without looking. I dressed her in the gown, leaving her underwear on.

When I finished, I opened my eyes and smiled at my work, only her gown was backwards, I shrugged as she started to wake. I held my breath, she ran her fingers through her damp hair and glanced around. She looked up at me confused, I looked down and said' you fainted…I dried you and dressed, I didn't look!" She let out a sigh then giggled a bit, she got up and looked down at the gown, and I glanced up and chuckled. "Uhh yeah, I put it on backwards.." he says, chuckling. She giggled and we both soon were laughing. "How'd you end up out there?" I finally asked, curious.

She stopped laughing, she sighed and glanced down and said' I was at the mall at Logan, he made me upset so I yelled at him and he left me there. I bumped into some robbers, knock them one or two then took off. Do me another favor, give the jewels to Prof. Xavier. I want him to return them…" she smiled at me which made me smile but inside I was angry at Logan, How dare he make her walk in the rain? She skipped out my room well I think she did and into her own room. I sighed, shaking my head and headed out my room and towards Jean's room.

**Abeni's POV**

I sniffled a bit and sneeze, 'Oh great! Now I have a damn cold!' I thought to myself. I sat on my bed and put on some jean shorts and a tank top, it was still pretty early and I was pretty hungry. I smiled, rubbing my stomach, I couldn't help but let my smile falter thinking of how Logan just left me there. I glared at the floor, I knew when I was wanted by him and I didn't want to be around him to feel the whole sting of pain.

I walked down the stairs, my bare feet hitting the comfy rugs of the institution then hit the cold tiled floors of the kitchen. I grabbed a cup of noodles, put water in it and placed it in the microwave and let it cook.

**Logan's POV**

I lay beside her, my body damped from sweat and I held the woman that I just gave pleasure to. My worries and stress had died into a low ember, there was a knock on the door. Jean turned her head, sleepily, "Who is it?" she asked, "Scott." Answered the oh so familiar voice, I let out a throaty growl. "Scott, I don't wan-" Jean started but was cut off as Scott grunted, "I'm not asking for you, I'm asking for Logan. It's important." He says, "It's about Abeni." I grumbled, I swung my feet over the bed and pulled my boxers on as I opened the door to meet Scott's fist and was knocked back.

I growled, "You've made a mistake!!" I snarled, jumping up my claws out as I charged at Scott. "How could you do that to her?!" he yelled at me, I blinked and said" Do what to who?!" "Abeni." He says, "You left her at the mall knowing she didn't know her way around and it was raining, she could've gotten a fever. She was soaking wet and she had to battle those creeps from the Brotherhood most likely without even knowing her own powers! Have you lost your mind?!" yelled Scott.

I shook my head, "Do I look like I care?! She can handle herself, all she is an annoying brat!! And she can go die in hell for all I care! I don't need to watch over some lost little child!" I snapped, I heard footsteps and heard a some drop. I turned my head angrily just for my eyes to meet Abeni's eyes.

They were so sad, so lonely and so scares, so full of sadness and now hate for me. I stepped forward towards her, "Abeni I'm so-" I started but she pushed passed me and went to her room down the hall. "Save it." She says, coldly, it was so cold I could've sworn the temperature dropped. I could fell Scott's hot glare as he started down the hall, how could I be so…so…stupid? I sighed deeply and went back into the room.

**Abeni's POV **

I sighed, sadly, I heard his words that stung my heart and soul with massive pain. I don't know how long I was sitting here…It felt like days, it probably was but it was morning time. It had been a couple of hours since Logan had said that about me, it was about 9 pm at that time. I had gone to bed, crying, letting the tears develop my every being and now here I was sitting up in bed. I didn't know what to do with myself anymore.

There was a knock on my door, "Hey open up, it's Kurt, Professor says that he wants to help you with your powers down in the defense room and after that he'll start that transferring the memories session. Here." Kurt says, leaving a small bundle that was my battling uniform. I got up form my bed as Kurt walked down the hall, disappearing downstairs. I grabbed the bundle and immediately went back in my room. Maybe taking some steam off at the machines will help me release this painful feeling of sadness and regret…Just maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

++Unique like Me++ Part 7

**??? POV**

"How do you know she's even here, Mr. Harlequin?" asked a young girl with bright pink hair that was neatly put into two pig tails on the side of her head, "and why couldn't I go with Bitter?" she asked, pouting a bit up at the tall man. He glanced down at her, his face was a pale white, his lips were paint of thick dark black, his eyes were shadowed by the beige hat he wore that covered his eyes. He wore a grey overcoat and shoved his hands into his pockets, he grinned down at her, showing off his shark life teeth and glanced off to the side. "I just know." He says, "Can't you just feel her here? Her powers are low which is telling me she's either in hiding or hurt." He laughed manically then calmed down, he patted his chest and said" you're going to make me blow a lung Mr. Harlequin."

The young girl stared at him, "you're talking to yourself a again, Mr. Harlequin." He blinked, he looked down at her, and "so, I am. But anyway, you can't go with your sister because you two are too much trouble together and besides, I need your trouble for something much better with double." He says, patting her head, "we're going to play circus." He says, "Go retrieve Hahayene, Jugglenaut, Mirror Coat and The Tamer. Go, go and get them. Prepare for the circus of a lifetime, featuring Harlequin Hocus as the Host!" he exclaimed, 'Now, go, Sweet!" Sweet nodded, she disappeared in a pink smoke. Harlequin turned toward the streets, grinning, "wherever you are XY9, I'm gonna get you and your little helmet too~" he sung, laughing as he sunk into the shadows of an alley.

**Logan's POV**

I was up early this morning, I was reading the newspaper but I knew I couldn't comprehend any of the words completely. I was still thinking of Abeni, What I had said, I hurt her and I could see in her eyes. I sniffed the air as she came in, her new X-men outfit brought out her curves. It fitted around her hips, she wore a skirt that had shorts under it, boots that came up to her knees and were buckled around. Her belt was full mechanical fit with computerize technology, her hair was up in a bun with a silver sleek band. She grabbed some cereal and begins eating it dry.

I sighed, I looked up at her, "Abeni, listen. I'm so sorry." I said softly, standing, Abeni ignored me completely. I came over to her and grabbed her shoulder, Abeni snatched away. "Don't touch me." She snarled, she finished her cereal and started out to the defense room. I felt so bad, so sad and watched her go frowning deeply. It's when I realized, how much I cared for this girl and how much I wanted her to forgive me and hug me. I yearned for her warm embrace, I wanted her warmth and not Jean's arms.

I sighed deeply as I came into the living room, sitting down on the couch, Kurt and Rogue were sitting there watching TV. "You know you are one piece of work Logan." Says Rogue, pointing at me with her finger as she turned away from the TV, "it's so obviously that, that Abeni girl likes you and I heard what you did so don't play dumb. " Rogue's southern accent was thick and feminine as she talked to me and I nodded. "Stop messing with that tramp Jean and get you some wholesome gurl like Abe-"she was cut off as Jean came in, "You've got something to say to me, freak?!" she yelled, Rogue stood and said' yeah I got somethin to say to you, MIND DWELLAR!"

Rogue pushed passed me and went right into Jean's face, "You need to get a grip, red. Not everyone has to like you and as far as I know, I don't like you at all. Back off of that Abeni girl and let Logan go cuz we all know she's got him good right in the heart and all you'll able to give to Logan is pleasurable night. That's the only thing you are, a one night crony!' she snapped , Jean glared and said' Logan only wants one woman, that's me! Right Logan? Logan?"

I was already gone, I went to the defense room just as Abeni's training had begun. Storm sent out the flying bladed disc and robots. I watched her flip, releasing her anger as the machines turned on each other and sliced through their metal like soft cheese. It impressed the hell out of me; I sat down in the control room next to Storm as I watched.

Abeni used her mechanical mind controls to send the long tentacles into the steel flooring, she using her beaming eyes to shoot through the still walls that popped up from the flooring. I watched her transform right in front of me, it was weird, she back flipped and rolled and all that weird stuff. When it was done, she panted and slid down to her knees, panting. Such a magnificent sight to see, she glanced up to the control room and her eyes glowed, I stared into them and my eyes softened at that. But there was something different about them. What was it?


	8. Chapter 8

++Unique like me++ part 8

**Abeni's POV **

There was a beeping sound, where was sit coming from, I was sweating and absolutely confused as the beeping got louder. I found myself listening into it, it was coming from within my head, I heard footsteps but they became a dull sound as I put my hand to my head as the beeping got louder and winced as memories flew through my head.

***Flash back***

"_How could they just…just…murder him like that!? It's not fair!" Yelled a small teenaged girl as she slammed her fist into her bedroom wall._

_The young man that sat perched on her window shook his head, "The dirt bags of Justice City. Some Justice…" he grumbled. He glanced over to her, jumped from her window to her and hugged her, "it's going to be alright Abeni…trust me," he says, Abeni sniffled as she clung to him then an idea came to her head._

"_It's going to be just okay!" she exclaimed happily, she stepped back, "we're going to get back my father's invention, I'll show them! Justice corp. will be feeling a whole new disturbance._

_A few moments later, Abeni was dressed in all black; she scaled the walls of a large building. She used her powers to move the security cams the other way as she slipped into a window. She ran down the hallway. As she did, she shut down all the security grids, robots and etc that helped her get inside the main room. The main room was a haven for top secret weapons, some were illegal and some were just right. She ran over to the center of the room, hacked into the machine and a case sprung from the ground._

_A sleek helmet glowered black as it came up, it was weird. Its shape was based off a motorcycle helmet but much smaller and much sleeker and futuristic. She grabbed it gently in her hands and brought it close to her. Her powers started to link up to the machine which responded with a 'beep'. "Scanning…scanning confirmed. Finally you have arrived Abeni Trekk. I've been waiting, place me onto your head." Says the machine, Abeni placed it upon her head and the helmet linked into her powers. A suit begins to grow over her body, a mechanical suit that fit her body. _

_It was a sleek black suit, armor plated around its body but invisible to the naked eye. A utility belt of grey steal appeared around her body and clamped around her hips perfectly as well as heavy grey slicked gloves that fitted her hand perfectly. Her head turned towards the guards that ran in, "Intruder!" they yelled._

_Within her helmet, they were zoomed in on and her eyes narrowed, "so how do I work this suit?" she asked, "you're powers manipulate machines." Says the machine, I grinned and said' alright and what is this machine called?" "Call me XY9" the machine answered. She grinned, "well nice to meet you XY9, we're gonna get along like wires and bolts." She says, smiling as she charged at the guards._

***Flashback End***

I shook my head a bit as I glanced up, dazed; Logan touched my shoulder and said" You okay?" I snapped out of it and stepped away from him, "I'm fine." I said, Logan grunted and said' Listen, I didn't mean to…to say all of those things…I was just mad at Scott and I'm an s-stubborn and…and…" I giggled watching him, I knew he was trying to say sorry; I glanced around and kissed his cheek. "Its okay, Logan." I said happily.

I saw his cheeks flush, Logan scratched the back of his head and said" Ohm…uh…he…comes on kid. Get showered, dressed and we'll watch TV." I giggled, Logan smiled and said' Uh…oh and I really…really…l-like…y-eh?" Jean came in which made my smile falter. I turned and started off to show, Logan sighed deeply.

**Logan's POV**

I sighed inwardly as Jean came and clung to my arm; Abeni walked away from me and spotted the hatred on her face however not for me but for Jean. I couldn't deny those feelings at all, Jean was getting on my nerves, Jean sighed and said' Logan, why did you leave?" I glanced down at her, "To say sorry to Abeni." I answered, Jean snorted and said' like she deserves it."

I took my arm away, "don't touch me, Jean. It's over…." I said, I could feel her anger as I walked out the defense room and to the living room; a commercial caught my eye immediately. Hmm, Maybe I could bring her here? I grinned as I watched the commercial with intent.


	9. Chapter 9

++Unique like Me++ Part 9

Normal POV

Commercial

"Hello there people!" exclaimed a bouncing host, He turned his head, chuckling. He turned all the way, he was wearing a long purple green trench coat and a dark green top had with a black rose on the side of it. "Come have fun at our circus!!" he exclaimed, "There are rides, funs, freaks and frolic! Oh and can't forget the fireworks! I'll be your host, Harlequin Hocus. So bring your butt down here! Its freeeee… free admission, free everything to food to the rides, to freaks to the slides. Everything is free so come down, it'll please me!" he laughed manically and grinned.

Kurt grinned, "We should totally go there, dude." He says, looking over to Gambit who just smirked. "Sounds to me like a plan, Blue." He answered, smirking. Logan nodded, "It does." He answered; Kurt turned around and said" Uh…really?" Logan nodded, "go get the girls, Gambit get Scott. We're taking Kitty, Rogue, Jean, and Abeni. The guys are You, Gambit, Scott and me. Hurry. Gambit, you're driving the X-van." Logan says, standing, "I'm getting Abeni." He started out the room.

Kurt and Gambit grinned at each other, hopping out their seats and ran out to get the girls and guys.

**Logan's POV**

I strolled down the hallway to Abeni's room, I knocked twice and she opened the door. I breathed in calmly and smiled at her, "would you like to see the circus or carnival or whatever it's call." I say, shrugging. I heard her giggle, "Yeah sure." She says, she came out in denim jeans, long black shirt and her hair curled up at her shoulders. I stared at her as she grabbed my arm, "shall we?" she asked, grinning, I smiled and led her outside and let her hop onto the motorcycle.

Jean got in with Scott and his car, Kitty and Rogue got into the van with Gambit and Kurt. We soon were riding down the street at high speed towards the circus but unknown to us we were heading towards a horrible trap.

When we got there, the host looked us over and grinned pleasantly, "I'm Harlequin!" he greeted, happily, 'welcome to Doomberg Circus!" he glanced down at all of us as we came through the circus entrance. I almost jumped in surprised at the sight of the man; he turned swiftly making me miss a bit of details and led us through the park. He told us to enjoy the rides as he got ready for the show. Everyone split up, I was first, and I took Abeni's hand and ran off to the tilt-n-hurl.

**Abeni's POV**

I was having a ball! Logan was being so nice to me, we went on various rides but somehow I couldn't keep myself from being too excited. Something around here wasn't right; I stepped off the Farris Wheel with Logan and hugged his arm gently as we headed towards Harlequin. I glanced around, "where's everybody else?" I asked, Harlequin grinned widened and said' sweetie, they're waiting for you at the end of the show, they decided to go ahead because you two were having soooo much fun."

I blushed and giggled, "alright then…" I say, I gripped Logan's arm as we headed after Harlequin. I glanced up to Logan as he glanced forward, "Logan…" I whispered, he glanced down at me and said' what?" I looked over to Harlequin, "he doesn't seem right…" I mumbled to him, Logan looked towards him and said' yeah I know…" We followed Harlequin into a dark room but soon it lit with light as Harlequin turned towards us and smirked. The doors to the building closed and locked as he laughed and soon disappeared.

"Welcome to the show!" he exclaimed, a pink haired girl and purple haired girl stood by him as they appeared on a balance beam. They giggled, smirking, My eyes widened as I remembered them immediately. "Bitter…Sweet…"I whispered. They smirked more, "it's her…" they say, Harlequin's eyes narrowed and said' I knew it. Then lets begin.'


	10. Chapter 10

++Unique like Me++ Part 10

**Abeni's Pov**

I glared at Harlequin as he smirked down at me with that horrible smile, he jumped down from the tight rope and grinned. "Time to play…" he says, smirking. Logan snarled dangerously, his claws coming out, "Don't get closer…" he snarled, he moved me behind him and I glared at Harlequin. Harlequin smirked more, "Bitter…take care of this…nuisance." He ordered, laughing. Bitter grinned, "With pleaaasuureee.." she says, she ran at Logan and his eyes widened as she hi kicked him sending him into the wall. I gasped, "Logan!" "You should be worried about me" whispered Sweet, grabbing my arm and spun her around, she sent me into the wall. I winced, biting my lip, "AH!" I gasped, I slid down the wall and stood slowly.

Sweet grinned, coming at me full speed, I stood up grunting and my eyes narrowed as beams of green came at Sweet. Sweet gasped as she was sent back, she held her stomach and groaned in pain. "AH! My new shirt!" she exclaimed, glaring at me and growled. My eyes narrowed as I stood up, she came at me, swing her feet at me and it all slowly came back to me. I remembered battling her, my eyes narrowed as I blocked her kicks, I grabbed her foot and her eyes widened. I spun her around and soon let her go, letting her fly into her sister Bitter. Logan jumped back, Harlequin growled and brought a radio from his pocket and placed it by his lips. "Release Hahayene!" he ordered, I ran at him and back flipped as a large shadow dropped down from the opening of the ceiling.

I backed up, my eyes widened as a large canine looking beast standing on his hind legs laughing manically. He growled down at me, drool sliming down his jaw, he grinned as his claws swung at me. I fell back as his tail wagged, he growled and snarled. "Hahahahahahaha!!" he laughed as he came at me, I turned and started off running.

**Logan's POV**

I growled, I knew I had to intervene in this, my claws were drawn as I came at the furry beast, I slashed at him, digging into his bulky arm. He snarled in pain and turned towards me, growling, "I'm going to get you, you oversized badger!!" he growled, coming at me, I smirked and said" Oh yeah? Well this badger is going to kick your ass!!" I came at him full throttle, he sent his claws at me but I side stepped him and grabbed his arm and lifted him up, throwing him over my shoulder and onto the steel balance beam. He howled in pain and gasped, he groaned, his eyes closing as Harlequin's eyes narrowed and he jumped off the wall and onto the tight rope.

I heard him talk into his radio, "Kill those other mutants, Mirror Coat!" he snarled, my eyes widened and it even widened more as Abeni climbed the latter up to the tight rope and ran after him, he turned towards her and growled but smirked. He glanced up as I growled and ran towards the latter, I climbed up as fast as I could. Harlequin jumped towards the opening of the ceiling and as it was closing, Abeni balanced herself and shot beams at the door making it fall off and onto the floor. I came towards her and grabbed her waist, "they're up there aren't they?" I asked, she nodded and I used the tight rope to jump into the opening with her by the waist.

My claws dug into the flooring as I hauled myself up by one hand and gently threw Abeni onto the flooring. "Ugh you're heavy…" she groaned, pulling me onto the flooring, I chuckled and stood, "come on." I said, sniffing the air, "follow me." I led her slowly down the small cramped room towards a shining bright exit. I closed my eyes as we entered the bright room; the others were bound to smooth metal chairs and were struggling. Mirror Coat was sucking them dry, "I-I can't telepoooortt…" groaned Kurt, biting his lip, getting weaker and weaker. "uggghh…help…" says Gambit. I growled, lunging at the man who had a mirror for a face and mirrors for hands. He stepped back as I slashed at them, "leave them alone!" I growled.

**Abeni's POV**

My eyes widened, Harlequin smirked and said" all their energy is being sucked right into Mirror Coat!" I whipped around as he stepped out the shadows and grinned at me, smirking. "You thought you could get away from me, didn't you? Where's the helmet?" he questioned, coming at me, taking out a long titanium pole and swung it at me. I backed up, clumsily, "I-I don't know!!" I yelled, stumbling backwards, my eyes narrowed at him and beams came at him. Harlequin side stepped, missing the beams and smirked. "You're losing your touch XY9…" he says, smirking as he swung the pole at me, hitting me in the side making me fall to the side.

I bit my lip in pain, I whimpered as I backed up, He grinned as he followed after me and grinned, laughing manically. "You Harlequin are the best man yet! The fallen mechanical hero!!" he yelled, laughing, My eyes widened as Mirror Coat was sent flying at Harlequin, my eyes glowed as the beams shot out but hit Mirror coat making his mirror crack. "Nooo!!" he yelled, falling to the side as Harlequin stood back and growled, the powers that were absorbed were sent back to the right bodies. My eyes widened and I arched as my own power was returned to me.

The memories of what happened flashed before my eyes, something flew onto my neck from Harlequin's trench coat and onto my neck, it blinked red and soon tentacles like mechanical arms wrapped around my face and soon armor covered my body. It was sleek and black, I stood slowly, it glinted as I glanced up and my armor activated. "Welcome back, Abeni…" he says, I smiled, "Good to be back." I say, Harlequin's eyes widened, he turned and ran off. My eyes narrowed, I flew up and grabbed Mirror Coat, I spun around like a twister almost and threw Mirror Coat after him, Mirror Coat flew down the hallway after Harlequin, crashing into the walls until he was caught up with Mirror Coat and they flew through the wall.

I turned towards the rest of them, Logan stared at me and said' Abeni…?" I flew towards him and landed in front of him, I shook his hand and bowed, "Nice to meet you." I say, grinning, Logan grinned and said" It sure is…" he shook my hand as I flew up and said' come on." I flew out through the hallway and grinned, I flew down the ceiling door and saw Sweet and Bitter and Hahayene, I grinned and flew down. "Looks Like you've been left!" I exclaimed, I smirked and flew at them, they tried to run but only trip over their feet as I flew upwards and grabbed the tight rope and flew down towards them. I flew around them and tied them up, I picked them up and tied them up and grinned. I flew down in front of Logan and smiled, "thank you for everything but I've got to be where I belong." I say, Logan frowned and said' you can't..stay…?" I shook my head, "I've got to protect my city." I say, I smiled and lowered my helmet and kissed him gently. "Just like you protect yours." I say, "Thank you…I won't forget you or the others." My communicator beeped, "XY9, bout time you answered!! We've got a villain straight brawl down here." He says, I grinned and put on my helmet and flew into the sky, I waved by and flew off towards Justice City.


End file.
